Me, Myself, and my life
by kuroifox14
Summary: Kitsu has always been a window peaker, until Dark took her in. this her story from her point of vew. PLEASE READ IT! REVIEW IT! OR SOMETHING!
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fan fic that i am working on continuasly. It will be very cute. if i could put a picture in here, i would. Cuz i drew an awsome picture with my friend of the main charactor. Her name is Kitsu Hanashitoshi. so, here it goes...

--Kitsu's thoughts--

-other person's thoughts-

Chapter one: Past, present, me.

* * *

Kitsu's POV...past... 

I was always alone. Always. As long as i could remember. I was 'that orphan' or 'window peaker' because that's what i was. An orphan... A window peaker. Every day until the day i was 'separated' from my family was happy. That was only until i was four... They starved to death on the streets... because i refused to steal...since that... was wrong.

In the winter i always had a friend. His name was Dark. And that's all i knew. He supplied me with food, shelter, and love. I met him when i was eight.

I was standing in front of the window of the Niwa household. Holding the only thing i had in my right hand. My teady bear. His name was Totoshi. I had finally tracked Dark down to this house. I wanted to go inside. Just once. I was never in a house. Never. I lived in a shed until i was two. Then in a box. Now i live on the playground. I made my own little shelter. i had stolen and begged for blankets and pillows from the Harada twins. They had plenty, so they gave me many. I used the tube as a bed, the tall slide as a lookout, and the fortress for a safety shelter. no one under the age of five could fit there. I am eight and a half now. But I am very small for my age.

* * *

Kitsu's POV...present... 

I was standing here, just staring. Looking at the thing a needed most: a family. This family was the perfect family. They had a mother: Emiko, as i knew. A father: Kosuke. A grandfather: Daichi. And two sons: Daisuke, and Dark. yes, Dark. my friend.

I always had this power...A power i couln't understand.It let me see, with no sight. Yes, I am blind. I discovered this power when my parents died. Dark had magic, but i had this. Some people called it ESP(telapathy ), and PK (The ability to use mental powers to make objects move or to otherwise affect them.). Some people say that im a freak. I was perfectly okay with that. I knew that this family was used to different things.

My mind wandered into their house until i found Dark's mind.

--Dark. Here I am.--

-Hello. I will open the door to let you in.-

--thank you.--

I walked up to the steps, and tripped on the door mat. I hit my face smack dab on the floor. My powers don't work very well around new people. Dark knew that though. I started to cry. "Dark. Were- are- you?" As soon as i felt the presence of other people i couldn't see any more. it was scary. I felt helpless. and if you're helpless on the steets, then you won't make it. Like my parents.

I felt strong hands pick me up and Totoshi, and suport me. Eventually my crying stopped, and i heard Emiko's voice say, "Dark, who's this? She's sooooo cute! is she an orphan?"

I nodded then held out my hand twards the sound of her voice. But aparrently i missed her hand.

"Are you blind, sweety? Do you need a home?" i said nothing. I knew that Dark would explain like an 'adult'.

" **She's blind, but she uses ESP, and PK to see. it usually works, execpt around new people, and when she's uncomfortable. She really likes me, she can stay with me, in my room. She has no parents, and no home. **" His voice was soft, but stern. I held him more closely and he stroked my hair.

"Is she blind, Dark? Does she need a home?"

I felt Daisuke walk up to Dark. His aura is kind, but curious.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke, what's your name?"

I tried to use my strongest voice, but instead I got a small child voice with no powers. "I-I'm Kitsu Hanashitoshi. and this is Totoshi." I said as i held up my bear.

"So i hear that you are going to live with us. That's great, we will give you a tour of the house so you can feel your way around." Daisuke said reasuringly. I felt Dark put me down, and he said, "**Kitsu, hold on to the chain of my pants, and follow us around the house.**" He put Totoko in one of my arms, and the chain in my hand.

when the tour of the house was finished i felt like i knew the first floor. But i wasn't so sure about the uptairs. But that's okay. That's why Dark was here. He always made me safe.

About an hour later i was getting used to the family. I met Uizu, and Daichi, and Kosuke. i already met Emiko, Daisuke, and Dark. I knew Dark six months ago.

I think that this family will be perfect. no more, that orphan, or window peaker. Just normal, Kitsu Hanashitoshi.

* * *

Did you like it? please review. I thought it was cute.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an...orphan no more.

as you might/might not know, i don't tell you EVERYTHING that goes on. just the important/what i want/stuff,stuff.

* * *

I was always an orphan. A window peaker. But that all changed when i found my Dark. I had tracked his thouhgt through ESP, and saw my way to his house using PK, and ESP. I am blind. I was alone. But now I have a home. A family. A new life. I AM... an...ORPHAN NO MORE.

* * *

When i woke up, I was in Dark's bed, or that's what it felt like, and I couldn't see Dark anywere. Well duh, I can't see, is what you're thinking. I couldn't sense his thoughts anywere. That made me feel insecure. It made my powers fade a little. I felt for Totoshi. He was nowere to be seen. Well, that's a DUH, again, but i mean that i couldn't sense him. sometimes i can channel my powers through him. I made a motion with my hands, and i felt him next to me. I had just made him teleport to me. 

I got up, and decided to feel around the room for Dark. I found out the the room wasn't small, but it had lot's of stuff in it. Lot's of manga books, and videogames. I found no Dark, no one else. I felt for the door, and opened it. Your probably thinking, DUH what else do you do with a door? But that's what i did.

I felt my way what felt like up a flight of stairs, and through a door. I could sense some one, but it wasn't Dark, the aura felt like Daisuke's.

I tried to find a strong voice, but that was hard, I wasn't much of a talker. I didn't know why. I just...wasn't.

"Dai-suke," I was a little afraid to wake him up if i couldn't see him. "Daisuke, DAISUKE!"

I felt a vibration on the floor. He must've fell on the floor. Off of a bunkbed or a loft, or something.

"What do you want?!" His voice was full of annoyance, and his aura changed colors. I could tell that he was suprised, and scared, as well as angry.

His aura was changing colors rapidly. I started to cry. His aura changed to the color of concern. I felt him walk over to me. This made me nervous so i moved away. He took me by the arm and i dropped Totoshi.

"AH...AAAHHH!" some people say that I am autismic. I am okay with that. I guess that is because how i talk, and react and stuff. i ran twards the door, turned to face Daisuke, and made the same hand motion as before. Only more quick and strong to make sure that Totoshi would come to me no mater what. Immidiatly I felt him at my feet. Dai's aura immidiatly whent strait to suprised and amazed. I tried to find the door to the stairs. I knew that i would just fall down them, so I held up Totoshi and used my powers to see the stairs.

I stepped down the first few stairs then i stopped to yell for Dark. I still couldn't feel him around me, but i was sure that i could find him. "Dark...DARK!" My voice was little, and filled with anxiety. I heard Daisuke come up from behind me. He picked me up, unsteadily, and carried me down the stairs.

I heard a frying pan, and i smelled eggs, sushi, sushimi, and curry. I have never smelled something that good. It made my stomach growl. Everyone laughed. I felt myself blush. Emiko walked over and led me to the table. I felt a pair of chopsticks in my hand. I honestly had no idea how to use them, so i put them down. I tilted my head sideways close to the plate. then took my head away. the plate floated up, and the food went up to my mouth.

After i finishd eating, i felt like people were staring at me. you're probably thinking, well yeah, you made the plate of food float, and ate it in mid air. but it's kinda creepy when people stare at you and you can't stare back stare back into their eyes without seeing them.

I stood up, and walked over to Emiko.

"ahh...Aaa..." I can't really talk well in front of new people.

"What do you need, sweety?"

I put my head down, and kicked the floor.

"Do you want to be with Dark?"

my head shot back up, and i tried to speak up. "I...want...Dark." I had trouble getting the words out. But i think she understood.

"Okay, but, he's at school right now. Daisuke, you have to leave too."

"Why? Just because Dark is back i have to go to school with him?"

"Yes."

"Dark...DAARK!" I was getting frantic. i started to scream his name over, and over again. Tears running down my face.

I felt Daichi walk over to me and pick me up. He took me to a big room with a table and a porch that was up a story. there was light streaming through the slide doors. It felt warm on my face. He took me over to a chair and sat down with me on his lap.

He started to talk to me about the history of the Niwa, and Hikari family. Soon after i fell asleep.

* * *

Later I woke up and i was still on his lap. I could hear him snoring slightly. It was kind of...reashuring. Since i felt more comfortable, i could sort of see. It was a very peaceful room. I heard the front door open. I walked through the room, and felt my way down the stairs. 

I could feel that Dark was in the room. But i couldn't find him.

"Dark...!" That's all i managed to say. I heard footsteps coming to me, then i felt the same strong hands pick me up, and hug me.

"**Hello, Hanashitoshi-chan. How are you? Did you miss me?**"

--yes.--

-guess what.-

--?.--

-You are starting school tomarrow.-

--?--

-yes really. you are going to go at the elementary school Daisuke used to go to. I know the place very well so I'll pick you up form school every day until you can walk home.-

I tilted my face inquiringly. Questioning what would happen, what i would do, how i would get around. an so on, and so forth. But, i guess that will have to wait untill tommarrow..._GREAT. _

I was sort of exited, but sort of not.

What was school like, anyway?


End file.
